


从今以后未来是你

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 邓布利多没有戴上戒指，斯内普没有杀死邓布利多，伏地魔不必去找格林德沃，于是哈利迎来了一个完满的结局。尘埃终落定，死里逃生的邓布利多决定放下过去，放过自己，他决定去找格林德沃。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	从今以后未来是你

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警。无脑甜。   
> 

01.  
  
  
“来点儿吗？黄油啤酒，或者火焰威士忌？”

邓布利多站在囚室铁栏杆外，举起两瓶酒。他刚从霍格莫德猪头酒吧来，陪阿利安娜和阿不福思说了会儿话。他们心平气和，没有吵架，没有挖苦，没有用言语的利刃刺破对方的胸腔。即便再早上一年，这场面也是邓布利多——无论哪个邓布利多无法想象的。

他们经历恶战，九死一生，与死亡正面交锋，他们从未那样靠近过梅林，他们回来，死里逃生，然后一切都不重要了。

生活在死亡面前变得简单，它仿佛关于选择，关于黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌。若你选择黄油啤酒，你也不会失去火焰威士忌，只需留待下次品尝。

也如现在，邓布利多选择先与家人和解，然后他找到格林德沃。他只要选择先后，而不是唯一。

“水就好。”

格林德沃说。

邓布利多拿出杯子，用了一个清水如泉。

这就是他们的区别了，邓布利多呆呆的想，他在既定的选项中选择先后，格林德沃创造自己的选项。

然后邓布利多打开牢门，大剌剌地走进去。

这是一间囚室，九平米见方，一张石床，一扇窄窗。床对面的角落里有一只抽水马桶，旁边立着洗漱台，没有镜子，没有刮胡刀片，也没有指甲刀。

“你平时在哪儿吃饭？”

没有餐桌，没有椅子，也没有碗筷。

“就在这里。”

“洗澡呢？”

“也在这里。”

“……你散步吗？”

“我走路。”

这里甚至没有电灯泡，邓布利多深感惋惜，格林德沃还没有见过LED。

邓布利多在床上坐下，只铺了薄褥的石床又硬又冷，他想找绒被再铺一层，却发现被子和枕头都整整齐齐叠放在床尾。格林德沃缩在墙角，背着窄窗，整个人都被黑暗吞没，只有那双岁月无法磨平的眼睛明亮，比这囚室唯一的光源还要亮许多。

过了一会儿，邓布利多又说。

“想出去走走吗？”

他没有等到回答。

角落里响起窸窸窣窣的声音，除了那双异色瞳，格林德沃如同一团暗影，叫邓布利多看不清晰。眼下那团暗影松动了，像一张麻瓜的相片闯入魔法世界，突然开始活动了。他枯瘦如柴的手支撑着石壁，像要站起来的样子。邓布利多的心也随之揪起，他颤颤巍巍的，好像随时都会跌倒，邓布利多想去搭把手，扶他一把，只是就连如此也显得太过亲密。何况，他不想伤害格林德沃最后的自尊心。

老人终于还是站起来，缓慢的，缓慢的，朝邓布利多走来。

离开那片黑暗，邓布利多这下可以瞧见格林德沃的全貌，他像个麻瓜一样老去了，皮肤皲皱，手上布满大大小小的老年斑，只有那张脸庞还是一如既往的苍白，枯瘦，脸颊和眼窝深深凹陷，让本就笔挺的鼻梁更加突出。他连头发也没有了，薄唇抿着，佝偻龙钟。

老人每走一步，邓布利多的心就跟着一跳，仿佛他随时会跌倒，随时会把他脆弱的脊骨摔个粉碎。

他吞咽着，为冲动的提议后悔。老人的模样好似下一秒就可能死去，他把他带出去，冒着无法带他回来的风险，喉咙疼痛提醒他这不值得。可格林德沃已经走到他面前，双眼亮晶晶的，好像十分开心的样子。

邓布利多无法拒绝。

02.  


他们走在英国乡镇小路上，邓布利多提心吊胆，格林德沃精神抖擞。

带格林德沃幻影移形几乎要吓破邓布利多年迈的心脏，这个老家伙已经太老了，看上去比六百岁的勒梅还要苍老，他抓着他的手臂，冰凉的体温让他打了个寒颤。

高空的囚牢比想象中更加寒冷，格林德沃穿着单薄的囚服，躲开从窄窗不断吹进来的冷风，缩进角落。因此他们一旦离开牢房，邓布利多便挥舞着魔杖，给格林德沃变出一身大衣来。

白色衬衫，棕皮夹克，纯黑色的呢子大衣，就跟七十多年前他在巴黎穿的那身似的，但比那要温暖许多。

格林德沃一向瞧不上他的审美，尽管他也不曾理解对方的，但现下他想要和解，想要格林德沃开心些，最好还是顺着他来。

格林德沃看起来对这身衣服十分满意，他冲他微笑，微张的嘴巴里没有一颗牙齿。他走的很慢很慢，每一步都摇摇晃晃，邓布利多发现他都不知道该如何配合对方的步伐，他走的太慢了，慢到邓布利多不知道该不该迈出脚步。

格林德沃似乎察觉到他的顾虑，又用他那只枯瘦干瘪的手臂抓住邓布利多，磕磕绊绊的说，

“给我减龄剂吧。”

邓布利多飞快的摇了摇头。减龄剂，变形咒或者随便什么，都不再是这个年迈身躯可以承受的魔法了，他几乎就在死亡的边缘，邓布利多无论如何也不想要推他一把。

“就一次，给我减龄剂吧。”

格林德沃慢吞吞的说，

“我再没有出来的机会了，让我好好逛逛，不行吗？”

不行。

邓布利多的大脑说。

“好吧。”

邓布利多的心脏说。

他挥舞魔杖，无痕拓展咒扩容的口袋里蹦出一小瓶减龄剂，他想了想，又拿出第二瓶。他们打开瓶盖，相视而笑。

“干杯。”

格林德沃欢快的说。

“干杯。”

邓布利多无奈的说。

瓶身相碰发出清脆悦耳的声响，像是夏日风铃。

03.  


两个十几岁的少年结伴而行。

正是1999年12月31日，为期半个月的圣诞元旦假期让落雪纷飞的英格兰冰清玉洁，呼出的空气凝结成纯白气息，与苍天白雪融合在一起。

寻常忙碌的商店街冷冷清清，早已是关门歇业的清闲。但盖勒特蹦蹦跳跳，指关节冻的发红，嘴角却挂着微笑。

他像他十六岁时那样快活，一只金色的大鸟，笑如银铃。

“这里变了许多。”

盖勒特惆怅道，

“书报亭不见了，还多了一家墨西哥餐馆——以前从书报亭能直通戈德里克。”

“现在的墨西哥餐馆也可以。”

“这两栋民居之间还有个地下室吗？”

阿不思皱起眉头。

“我从不知道这里有个地下室。”

“骗你的。当然没有。”

盖勒特大笑起来。漆得五颜六色的轿车从他们身旁经过，一位老妇人牵着孙女，男人跟在他们身后，举着一只小巧的黑色方块贴近耳朵，叽哩哇啦的说话。盖勒特盯着他，笑容慢慢变淡，视线追着男人消失在街角，直到连声音也听不见。

阿不思也注意到他。

“麻瓜们管那个东西叫做移动电话。”

阿不思开口解释，

“听说可以即时通讯，比猫头鹰还要方便许多。”

“你试过吗？”

盖勒特扭头看他，好像对此充满好奇。

阿不思诚实地摇摇头。

“没有，在英国——我们有禁止滥用麻瓜物品司。”

“愚蠢的部门。”

盖勒特刻薄地评价。他又很快转移视线，对造型颜色愈发出挑的汽车评头论足，他与阿不思讨论空调制冷器，还说起了冰箱，最后他说，

“今年的曼联大获全胜，麻瓜们称他们被上帝吻过。”

阿不思目瞪口呆。

“曼联是什么？”

“一支英格兰的足球队。就像魁地奇也有出名的队伍似的。”

“我不知道你这么了解……我还以为你不喜欢麻瓜。”

“我不喜欢。”

盖勒特肯定的说，

“但如果你也在同一间屋子里待上半个世纪，除了报刊没有其他娱乐，你就不会嫌弃什么了。”

“你喜欢麻瓜的报刊？”

“我不会用喜欢这个词，但差不多。我有个麻瓜朋友——别着急，听我慢慢说。他帮我订阅了一些在麻瓜间很流行的杂志，新闻专刊，福布斯，明镜周刊，巴黎竞赛画报之类的。”

“你觉得怎么样？”

“……有趣。要我说的话，聪明，他们发明了许多代替魔法的东西，甚至比魔法更便捷。有报纸说美国搞了个什么超级士兵打赢了二战，有些麻瓜开始拥有一些特殊能力，我听说他们有的人可以读心，就像我们的摄魂取念。”

如果说一开始阿不思为此感到吃惊，现在他已经感到惊吓了。他可从没有听说过这些事情，况且，如果盖勒特能够从报纸上知道这些事情，是不是说麻瓜们已经无所不能了？

“我不知道。”

盖勒特轻笑了一下，

“你当然不知道。你们为伏地魔——他叫伏地魔对吗？可能有个别的名字，你们焦头烂额，管不了自己的麻烦，怎么会想到这期间麻瓜们突飞猛进呢？他们可厉害坏了，阿不思，比我们那个时候还要厉害。”

“这是一个警告吗？”

盖勒特摇了摇头，还是笑着的，

“这是一个预言。”

阿不思沉默了一会儿。盖勒特很少告诉他预言，但被人熟知的盖勒特做出的预言，已经被全部验证。

“别担心，都是迟早的事儿。”

阿不思想要追问什么是迟早的事儿，魔法界刚刚经历过一场大战，百废待兴，如果这时候与麻瓜爆发战争，他们会遭遇屠杀吗？魔法界会再遭重创吗？人们会流血会陆续死去吗？或者更糟糕——

魔法界会自此消失吗？

阿不思心惊胆战，但很快又强令自己平复下来。盖勒特讲的太多，几乎让他忘记此行的目的。也许麻瓜日新月异，但只要他们仍不知道魔法界的存在，他们都是安全的。更何况，即便再有战争，那也不再是属于他的战争了。

盖勒特老了，他也老了。

“我渴了，我们去试试麻瓜的饮料，怎么样？可口可乐？”

  
04.  


“地球上有这样一群人，他们穿一身黑色西装，使用麻瓜们都闻所未闻的武器，专门处理麻瓜们闻所未闻的星际危机……”

盖勒特靠在自助贩卖机上，两腿交叠，说话间呼出热气，在他俩之间形成朦胧的雾气。他左手举着小瓶的可口可乐，右手插在口袋里，看着阿不思学他的样子从自助贩卖机里买到自己的饮料。

“麻瓜们都不知道，你是怎么知道的？”

阿不思将信将疑地打断他。

“我的麻瓜朋友是他们中的一员。他们像我们一样，隐藏在麻瓜中间，不被麻瓜发觉。他们有个叫做记忆消除棒的东西，很便捷，只要叫麻瓜盯着那玩意儿看，再一按按钮，所有人都会遗忘。比一忘皆空方便多了。”

那听起来似乎与他们的境况相仿，阿不思沉吟点头，又问道，

“但他们仍旧是麻瓜。为什么告诉我？如果他们不想被察觉的话。”

盖勒特懒懒地看了他一眼，笑着摇头，

“你不是在担心吗？魔法界的未来——你都要退休了，还是放不下这些年轻人的事。圣人——啧，我告诉你，是想说如若未来有这么一天，魔法界被曝光，而你们仍旧想要保持沉默。你可以去找他们，他们有专门的队伍来消除一个人、一群人、甚至整个世界的记忆。”

“如果真有那么一天，不正是你想要的吗？”

“的确如此。”

盖勒特微笑着，

“所以我希望这一天到来时，你不要这么做。但无论如何，我曾以为那是整个魔法界想要的，可惜现在看来不是。”

阿不思拧开可乐，呲地一声响，可乐冒着气泡前赴后继地挤出瓶口，半瓶都撒在阿不思的衣服上。待棕褐色的气泡终于不再闹腾，嗞嗞地归于沉寂，本就不多的小瓶可乐已经快要见底。

盖勒特已经大笑着蹲在地上，手里举着喝到一办的汽水，笑得停不下来。有一瞬间阿不思觉得他们回到了一百年前的戈德里克，盖勒特一脸神秘地告诉他钻研出新的魔法，结果却招来半个戈德里克的猫头鹰围着他鸣叫。

直到阿不思看到盖勒特笑倒在草坪上，才意识到这根本是个恶作剧，而盖勒特还坚称那些叫声是猫头鹰求偶时特有的声音。

「这是告白。」

盖勒特信誓旦旦地说。阿不思一个单词也不相信。他被猫头鹰们簇拥着，当作自己的伴侣大献殷勤，把他为盖勒特精心打理的头发搞得一团糟。

阿不思叹了口气，无奈的看着仍旧大笑的盖勒特，低声细语，

“你最好赶快停下来，我不喜欢这个恶作剧。”

盖勒特笑得更厉害了，

“哦，我亲爱的阿不思，这可不是我的恶作剧。这都是你的错，你不应该随便摇晃它——知道吗，这东西叫做汽水，而这就是你摇晃它的后果。”

“真的？”

阿不思不知道是不是该相信他。

“真的。你感受到魔力波动了吗？我可没有使用魔法。”

这倒是真的。若是现在的盖勒特使用哪怕最细微的魔法，他都能够察觉——更何况盖勒特已经有半个多世纪没有使用任何魔法了。

盖勒特摇头轻笑，把他剩下的那瓶递了过去，

“喝我的吧。”

阿不思犹疑着，不知道该不该接。他恐怕这又是新一轮的恶作剧，或者骗局。虽然他不认为一把年纪的盖勒特仍会想着逃跑，趁这个机会，或者利用他的信任，他们已经太老了，那样做又有什么意义？

但他可是黑魔王啊——

他的右心房警告。

你带他出来——

他的左心房劝说。

在他来得及纠结出一个答案前，盖勒特已经收回伸出的手臂，慢悠悠地站起身来，直接走到他身前夺过他手里几乎空掉的饮料瓶，把自己的强塞给他。

“如果，”

他低着头，没有看阿不思，而是对着空瓶发呆，

“如果你无法信任我，那么我们接下来要说的话就没有任何意义了。”

阿不思喉头梗塞，说不出话来。他们曾花费几十年的时间战战兢兢如履薄冰，习惯在对方的陷阱中设下机关，费尽心机，太久的互相提防早已将信任消磨殆尽。

可这是他的错吗？他是造成如今局面的罪魁祸首吗？

但盖勒特看着他，眼神柔软，

“2014年英国魔法部将通过同性婚姻法，到时候我们也去领个证，你说好不好？”

他的大脑说不，心脏说好。

05.  


减龄剂让盖勒特看上去神采飞扬。

不过阿不思并没有忘记这个年轻的身体里住着一个苍老的灵魂，早已是风烛残年之际。

雪又开始窸窸窣窣地落，在他们之间形成一道薄薄的屏障，盖勒特忽然后退一步，拉开他们之间的距离。先前还明亮如星的异色瞳倏然暗淡，他甚至转过身去，像是想要疾步逃离，又堪堪止住脚步。

他已经无处可去了。

瘦高的背影穿过雪幕，蓦地击中阿不思的心脏。他张了张嘴，闭紧，一言不发地追上盖勒特，站到他的对面，还嫌距离太远似的，又向前一步，拉进两人的距离。

他们站的这样近，近到连雪花也找不到缝隙，他们像被隔绝在整个世界之外。阿不思望着盖勒特，盖勒特也在看他，悲伤在那里稍纵即逝，很快被漠然代替。

阿不思不由自主地抓住盖勒特的手，冰凉冰凉的，全是骨头。

“我想你应该那时候再问我。”

阿不思微笑着说，

“如果反悔的是你，我可没地儿说理了。”

“我有反悔过吗？”

盖勒特露出忿忿不平的恼怒，

“毁掉血盟的可不是我。”

正中心口。阿不思忽略掉心脏的抽痛，固执的看着他，

“那就答应我，真到那时，我希望你最少能拿出点儿诚意，比如一只火龙什么的，海格喜欢火龙，如果我们能养一只——”

“你养凤凰还不够，还想养龙？”

“人生充满挑战，谁说百岁老人就不能养龙了？”

盖勒特耸了耸肩，

“我没意见，但我以为你会想养个小孩儿。”

“我以为你不想。”

他们盯着彼此，三秒钟后放声大笑。

“真到那时，我送你一块地，要不要？”

“你的死心塌地？”

“……？？？”

06.  


他们最终找到一栋废弃的二层房屋，现在他们跑到了德国，二战之后，常常能在街道上看到这样碎窗破木板的房屋，夹在两栋挺拔俊秀的屋子之间。

盖勒特从未经历过柏林墙的时代，但柏林墙倒塌的那天明镜周刊铺天盖地都是报道，人们发疯似的狂欢，奔走相告，不出一天整个德国好似都围在了倒塌的墙边。

“我以为今天会有个庆祝什么的，毕竟是世纪之交。”

盖勒特心不在焉地看着阿不思挥动魔杖点燃壁炉，

“这老东西居然还能点着。”

“耐心点儿，盖尔，等到晚上会有成千上万的人出来狂欢。”

盖勒特咕哝了句什么，似乎在抱怨德国一到冬日就黑的太早的天空。明明才下午四点，却暗得仿佛深夜。

“你们要小心。”

盖勒特忽然说。斜靠窗边两手插兜，看着窗外被积雪覆盖的路面，几道车辙印交错，路灯晦暗。

“小心什么？”

“美国的麻瓜们蠢蠢欲动，他们有一些人研究恐龙，似乎搞了个主题公园，有些人在研究病毒，据传能让死人复活，等到2001年的时候，尽量别去美国，尤其不要去纽约，告诉那边的魔法部叫他们小心，别和麻瓜们接触。”

盖勒特絮絮叨叨地说，

“欧洲么，倒还相对安全，总之别卷进任何自称叫博士的人的怪事儿中，如果你遇到麻烦，不管是巫师的麻烦还是麻瓜的麻烦，都可以和伦敦苏活区的一个二手书店老板商量看看，他不是麻瓜，不过也不是巫师，但他一定会帮你。需要注意的是，如果有个喜欢戴墨镜的红发男人和他在一起的时候，你最好离那个老板远一点儿。”

“这些都是预言？”

“不全是，有些已经发生了。但如果你想知道，我可以告诉你拯救世界的人有很多很多，不止有你和你那可爱的小军队，即使你退休，世界也不会翻天覆地。”

“你在劝我退休吗？”

阿不思也走到窗边，他比盖勒特低了半个头，但好在此刻盖勒特正斜靠着，好让他能轻松的搭上盖勒特的肩膀。

“不是。我是叫你不要想那么多，不要有那么多包袱，更不要总是把别人推的那么远。不是谁都像我一样那么懂你。”

阿不思搭着的手突然一抖。

这太超过了，这一天都太超过了，他明明什么都还没来得及说，只有盖勒特自己滔滔不绝，像要把自己知道的一切告诉他，迫不及待地告诉他，仿佛过了今天就来不及。分明是阿不思想要和解，但盖勒特谈话的样子就像过去一百年的芥蒂都未曾存在，他们还像在戈德里克时候的样子，坦诚，直率，把心掏出来给彼此看。

盖勒特甚至比那个时候更加真挚，他直视他的时候，眼神清明，神情坦荡，他精于计算，却不屑算计。但他从未——从未像今天一样。

“你说的太多了，我记不住。”

阿不思觉得心里发慌，但他有什么可慌的呢？他已经118岁了，再过不久，他就要119岁。他早已习惯生离死别，习惯把这悲伤吞噬仿佛从未存在。

可他还是说，

“你要提醒我，以后每天，每次我去看你，你就提醒我。这样我就不会忘记了。”

盖勒特轻笑着，阿不思辨认不出他是不是说了句好，或者别的，但盖勒特又在用那种深情地仿佛告别似的目光看着他，好像下一秒就要吻上他。

阿不思呼吸急促，心跳如鼓。他不知道该不该期待，他们还能不能那么做。

“到晚上了。”

盖勒特拉着他冲进大雪中。

07.  


狂欢的人群把他们挤在中间。广场上簇拥着数不尽的脑袋，黑压压的与夜空融合。他们远离巫师，和麻瓜们混在一起，人们穿着厚厚的绒服，脚蹬皮靴，戴好手套帽子，凑在一起打雪仗。

盖勒特坏笑着捏了个雪球，猝不及防把它塞进阿不思的衣服里。冰凉的雪因为阿不思的体温开始融化，凉飕飕地让阿不思打了冷颤。

“盖！勒！特！”

阿不思恼怒地低声威胁，手里迅速也捏出雪球，盖勒特见势撒腿就跑，广场上人山人海，他们俩都是少年身材，穿梭于人群中如游鱼自在。阿不思把雪球扔出去，盖勒特好似看到一样，忽然猫腰躲过，雪球砸在一个高鼻梁的巴伐利亚人身上，男人穿着红金相间的外套，看起来颇像格兰芬多的围巾。男人看到他，嘟哝了一句听不懂的德语，盖勒特就在旁边哈哈大笑，逗弄得阿不思脸唰的通红。

盖勒特语速飞快的和他交谈起来，还得意洋洋地冲他眨眼睛。

“Er ist mein Mann. Wir sind seit hundert Jahren verheiratet. ”

“Quatsch nicht so kariert！”

“Glaubst du mir nicht？”

“Mir kann nicht zugemutet werden, das zu glauben.”

“Du wirst es noch bereuen.”

阿不思听不懂他们的话，只是怔愣地瞪着盖勒特朝他走来，气势汹汹，眼神俏皮，他走的那样快，仿佛急不可耐，那个男人甚至伸手推了他一把，还吹了声口哨，盖勒特被他推的趔趄，阿不思便下意识伸手去接。

盖勒特撞上他，和他一起跌倒在雪地里，本就浸湿的后背这下更加冰凉，但阿不思却无暇顾及。他看着盖勒特的眼睛，亮的如同涅槃的福克斯，他就像那火烈的不死鸟，在这双眼睛里不断重生，一次次陷落。

“盖尔……”

他说。盖勒特用食指堵住他的嘴。

“吻我。现在。”

阿不思像是受到蛊惑，用力翻身把盖勒特压在身下，不管不顾地俯身下去，亲吻，喘息，柔软的舌头探寻着对方香甜的口腔。他们热烈的拥吻，在周遭愈来愈大的起哄声中彼此撕咬。

“Ich……

“liebe dich ……

“immer noch so sehr.”

盖勒特在喘息中说，这一次阿不思全听懂了。

08.  


朵朵烟花撑开夜空，绰绰繁花令月光也黯然失色，绚烂的光照亮黑暗，也照亮落雪的城市。

阿不思趴在盖勒特身上，贴在他的胸膛上，心跳正通过他的掌心与他自己的心跳共鸣。盖勒特还有些喘，胸膛快速起伏，但却低头看着他，目光专注。

烟花光芒中那双异色瞳也色彩变换，有时是一蓝一白，有时是一宗一红，最后变成黑漆漆却亮晶晶，倒影着他。

阿不思被他看的脸红，却不舍得移开视线。好在人群已经被烟花吸引去注意力，没人再围着他们。

“你太疯了。”

阿不思说，语调难掩地快乐。

“你也不差。你快吻得我喘不上气了。”

“你缺乏锻炼。”

盖勒特咯咯的笑，

“是你太重了，压的我喘不上气——我可不记得你一百年前有这么重。”

阿不思抬手给了他一拳，顺势滚了下来，在盖勒特伸展的双臂上躺下来。夜空，繁星，都不见了，只有噼里啪啦响个没完的烟花，叫嚷的人群，和彼此。

盖勒特歪头看他，他移开目光，他还是看着他。他坐起来，盖勒特就坐起来看着他，他站起来，盖勒特也站起来看着他。巴不得要把那错失的时光全都看回来。

阿不思好笑的亲了亲他的脸颊，就被他拉进怀里不让离开。

“干什么一直看我？”

“好记住你的模样。”

“我会去看你的。”

阿不思说，

“今晚过后，我会经常回去看你，看到你觉得我烦，再也不想见到我。”

“不会有那一天的。”

“保不齐我会。”

“你不会。”

盖勒特笃定地说，仿佛那是宇宙真理。

阿不思就笑，也不挣扎，安安静静地和盖勒特呆了一会儿。他还是能听到对方和自己的心跳，嘭-嘭-嘭连频率都如此一致。

没过几分钟，盖勒特就说，

“把你的魔杖给我。”

“干什么？”

“借我用一下，马上还你。”

盖勒特又说。阿不思古怪的看着他，还带着半分疑虑。

盖勒特催促道，

“快点儿。”

“真的？”

“干嘛骗你？”

阿不思迟疑了两秒钟，老老实实掏出魔杖，末了认真道，

“别打歪主意。”

“不会。”

盖勒特笑着接过魔杖，没有马上施法，他眷恋地看着这支魔杖，指尖抚过杖结，轻柔地仿佛对待易碎品。他握住魔杖的把手晃晃，杖尖荧光闪烁，透明的气体从杖尖迸发，渐渐凝聚成一只耀眼的火龙，蓝火焰般的纱雾织出一只又大又桀骜的龙，张开翅膀在他们头顶盘旋，飞升，消失在烟花繁盛的夜空中。

白光闪过。

归于寂静。阿不思瞠目结舌，急促地抢回魔杖也放出一只凤凰，它迫不及待没有停留便去追寻消失的火龙。

百年已过，他却从未、从未见过盖勒特的守护神。

“好看吗？”

“你怎么从来没说？”

“不是你想要一只火龙？我给你了，好看吗？”

“好看，盖尔，真的好看。”

盖勒特满足的笑起来，

“顺便一说，刚才好像有麻瓜拍照了。”

“什么？！”

09.  


烟花像是持续了半个小时那么久。人们终于安静下来，围在一起，等待最后的倒计时。

世纪之交总是令人期待又紧张。只是盖勒特表情平静，手却冰凉，连声音也轻飘飘的。阿不思想抱住盖勒特，握住他的双手，捧在手心哈气。但盖勒特没能让他如愿。

盖勒特从身后抱住他，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，双手紧紧地搂着他的腰，在他耳边吹气。阿不思被他弄得很痒，却没忘记裹住对方的手，

“你很冷吗？”

“有点儿。”

激动的人群不约而同的喊起倒计时来，就连天边也放起数字形状的烟花。

“阿不思，别动——”

“我没动。”

阿不思好笑的说。他跟着喊了声响亮的十，然后是九，八，七——

“以后巫师们不必隐藏自己，知道吗？麻瓜开始研究自己的魔法啦，不久之后，他们会有自己的法师，女巫，能操纵人心，还能逆转时间。”

数到六的时候，盖勒特笑了一下，像是为此自豪似的。阿不思继续往下数，跟着人群，整齐划一，五，四——

“在麻瓜看来，我们是掌握了特殊能力的超能力者，还有一些其他这样的麻瓜，他们有自己的学校，你可以和那里的校长商量，一起找到与麻瓜和平共存的方法。那个校长和你有一样的愿望。”

三。

“阿尔。”

“嗯？”

二。

“说你爱我。”

“别闹，倒计时呢。”

“说你爱我，快点儿。”

一。

“我……”

2000年1月1日0时0分0秒。

肩膀忽然一沉，盖勒特把他全身的重量都压在他身上，好像耍赖。阿不思无奈的笑着摇头，耸耸肩膀，叫盖勒特别闹。

“你乖一点儿，回去我给你换一床暖和的被褥。你那床也太单薄了，对身体不好，我会叫守卫多给你送点儿暖的，好吃的，你要多吃点儿，不然接吻总是喘不上气……

“盖尔，起来啦，倒计时都结束了。

“盖尔？盖尔？睡着了？累了吗？我可没法儿带着睡着的你幻影移形，会出意外的。别睡，好吗？等我们回去，回去你再睡。

“盖尔，醒来了，盖尔！

“你的手怎么了？减龄剂失效了？不会啊，你看我还好好的，你是年龄大了，连药剂都对你不管用了？

“盖尔，睁开眼睛看着我！盖尔！看着我！你不是想听我说爱你？我现在说，马上就说，睁开眼睛，求求你，求求你，不要是现在，不是现在——

“我爱你，盖尔，我一直都爱你，我对我说我要放下了，我不想念你了，里德尔和他搞出的伏地魔占据了我绝大多数生活，然后我真的不想你了，我看着你的魔杖，不会再想起你，我放下了——

“我以为我放下了，盖尔。然后尘埃落尽，人们拥抱着庆贺，彼此亲吻，不知道怎么的我就突然想到你，发疯似的想见你，可是我不能我害怕，害怕发现我还爱你，我们都这么大了，情啊爱啊早该度外可是我爱你，盖尔。醒来，看看我，别睡好吗——

“我知道你在牢里，吃不好穿不好，饱受折磨，我知道你不开心不甘心可他们说你悔恨了，我还没来得及问你呢，你有吗？你感到后悔了吗？为那些无辜生灵，战争中死去的数万灵魂？你为他们哀悼了吗？

“我爱你啊，盖勒特，即便那不是真的，你没有悔恨没有后悔仍旧固执可我还是爱你，像你说的那样，ich liebe dich immer ……so？唉，我不会说德语，不能像你说的那样好，你是怎么说的？immer noch？还是别的什么，你得醒来，醒来才能告诉我。

“说好2014年我们要结婚，领证，没有人会同意我和一个睡着的男人结婚，这不负责任！盖尔，你不是那种人，对不对？你说你爱我，那就负起责任来，醒来，然后结婚，最后我们一起睡，我和你，就我和你，没有其他人。再没有任何人和任何事能够分开我们。

“再没有任何事比我们的爱情更重要，从此以后，未来是你，只有你。

“盖尔，盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃——”

my beloved one，my love，my future，my everything。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

你听到了吗？

10.  


起初，那张拍到盖勒特释放守护神的照片被发布到网络。世纪之交，互联网不似后来普遍，人们更多从娱乐报纸上读到消息。

记者声称，这是一个隐藏在人群中的超能力者，销声匿迹，不被发现。许多秘密组织和同胞都在找他，穿着章鱼似的图标的人在找他，穿着鹰隼徽章制服的人也在找他，穿紧身制服的人在找他，一时之间，好像人人都在找他。

然后，越来越多的超能力者，让这一个显得微不足道。人们很忙，麻瓜很忙，巫师也很忙。

网络发展愈来愈快，陆续有视频网站发布看到有人举着根木棍就发生奇怪事情的视频，有些人遗忘，却在视频中看到自己，人们开始怀疑这些人迫使他们忘记事情，忘记他们的存在。

视频到处都是，舆论甚嚣尘上，各式各样的揣测活跃于网络。一种说法称这些人为异人，说他们是辐射的变异体。一种说法叫他们非人类，说他们天赋异禀。还有说法称他们为神——直到有人说，看啊，他们是巫师。

越来越多的人对此信服，用巫师称呼穿着奇怪总是抱着木棍的人们。

世界各地的魔法部焦头烂额，忙成一团。退休教师阿不思·邓布利多又开始频繁接到魔法师送来的信，咆哮着他们需要帮助！麻瓜不再遗忘！他们惊慌的说一忘皆空失效了，为网络这个怪物惊吓不已。

阿不思拆开一包柠檬雪宝，悄悄从口袋翻出一只智能手机。摸着良心说，这小东西真的好用，精巧，功能强大，花样翻新，让老年人也爱不释手。

他会时不时打开手机图册，那里面从来只有一张从网站上下载下来的照片，盖勒特释放守护神的那一张。

十九年过去，那一幕仿佛还历历在目。火龙盘旋嘶吼，用尽生命之力向天空搏击。

“盖勒特啊盖勒特，你人都不在了，还给我惹这么大麻烦。”

阿不思苦笑摇头，回忆着盖勒特曾说的每一句话。他絮叨着如果巫师被发现，他要去找穿黑色西装的神秘人，要去找苏活区的书店老板，还有和他一样是校长的轮椅男人。但阿不思一个也不想去找，麻瓜们聪明，太聪明了，他们会发现，而且总会发现，纸里包不住火，总有一天真相会被揭露，而他们总要面对。

是时候了，阿不思琢磨，距离大战结束已经过去二十年，他准备好了，他为此准备二十年了。

“小坏蛋，你是故意的。”

阿不思用手戳了戳手机屏幕上那张稚嫩的脸，站起身来。

“现在，我要去完成我们迟到一百二十年的，共同的理想。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：
> 
> ※盖勒特与男人的对话：  
> “他是我男人，我们已经结婚一百年了。”  
> “胡说八道。”  
> “你不相信我？”  
> “别指望我会相信你。”  
> “你会后悔的。”
> 
> ※盖勒特对阿不思说的话：  
> “我还是如此爱你。


End file.
